


Sinun vuorosi loistaa

by caixa



Series: boy from the north country [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Almost A Songfic, Carolina Hurricanes, Domestic Fluff, How to become a NHL Finn, Jatko-osa, M/M, Oulun Kärpät, Sequel, Supportive fluff, but you need to listen to finnish music to get it, friendship fluff, ja rakkaudesta, kalsarikännit, online gaming therapy, yes it’s a fluffy story but you need to know finnish to understand it, ystävyydestä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Riittäisikö täälläpettävällä jäälläyksi jonka kanssaei yksinäinen oo?(Pettävällä jäällä, Juha Tapio, 2005)





	Sinun vuorosi loistaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccah/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Thick ice, thin ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972278) by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa)



> Ihan ensiksi: kiitos Muccah, ihana, rohkea ihminen ja mainio hokihöpsö, korvaamattoman arvokkaista taustatiedoista! Se, miltä osin niitä ei ole tässä pystynyt hyödyntämään johtuu ihan siitä, että tämä on fiktiota, ei elämäkertaa tai journalismia. Henkilöt sekä heidän kokemansa tunteet ja tapahtumat ovat mielikuvitukseni tuotetta ja maalaan tarinaa sellaisella pensselillä kuin tarinan ehdoilla eteneminen vaatii.
> 
> Tämä pieni tuokiokuvien kokoelma on omanlaisensa jatko-osa kesäiselle lätkäfikilleni Jussi Jussilla. Se löytyy sekä suomeksi että englanniksi sarjan otsikkoa klikkaamalla.
> 
> Lähtökohtani oli tehdä katsausta aikaisemman tarinan hahmojen elämään syksyllä 2017 kiekkokauden alettua, mutta Sepen ja Jessen ystävyys alkoi kiehtoa mieltäni yhä enemmän. Siksi lopputuloksessa on iso paino tätä taustoittavilla takaumaosuuksilla.
> 
> Musiikki on inspiroinut minua tätä kirjoittaessani erityisen paljon. Otsikko ja tiivistelmä ovat Juha Tapiolta, ja yhdessä kohtauksessa lainaan Popedan ja Eppu Normaalin biisejä. Ideointi- ja kirjoitustyössä on myös soinut musiikki, jota fikissä ei mainita, joten teen loppuun vielä biisilistan jossa nämäkin pääsevät esiin.
> 
> Koko jutun motto voisi olla tuon tiivistelmässä lainatun Tapion lisäksi JVG:n Hombresta:
> 
> "Hei veli  
> nyt on ollu vähän huono keli  
> maailma ajaa joskus yli  
> mut meil on aina suuri syli."
> 
> On tärkeää pitää yhtä.
> 
> Lukuiloa!
> 
> \--

 

I

Suomi on niin vihreä ja sininen, Helsingin ja Vantaan ankeat kehätietkin kapea häivähdys harmaata kunnes puunlatvat ja järvet ja meri valloittavat näkymän, ja sitten nekin jäävät valkeanharmaan pilviverhon alle. Kurkussa tuntuu pala, joka ei johdu pelkästä paine-erosta Atlantin ylittävälle lennolle suuntaavan koneen noustessa kohti matkakorkeutta.

Yksi koti jää taakse. Samalla yksi kesä, ihmeellinen, sisukset perusteellisesti myllännyt, elämän uusiksi laittanut, intensiivinen ja hullu rakkauden ja kaveruuden, treenaamisen ja kaipauksen ja rakkauden, tuliko se jo varmasti mainittua, kesä. Kesä, jonka tärkeimmät muistot ovat kiinteästi sidoksissa siihen maahan, joka jää jälleen kerran taakse melkein vuodeksi.  Siellä ne ovat, pilviverhon alla, paikat, jotka saivat uuden merkityksen kun ne koki ensimmäistä kertaa yhdessä. Kesäyön valo peilityynen Perämeren rannalla. Siima, joka kiristyy vedenpinnan alle Inarissa.

Suutelua, kaikkialla. Paikoissa joissa se tuntuu niin pakahduttavan uudelta ja jännittävältä että huulet alkavat vapista, on pakko seisahtaa hetkeksi, odottaa puolen sentin päässä toisen suusta, tuntea ensin pelkkä hengitys huulia vasten, kuin lämmittelynä, tai kuin kysyisi lupaa tulla pitemmälle.

Voi kun… voisi nytkin.

Periaatteessa voisi. Sebastian katsoo sivulleen, lämpö läikähtää sydänalassa ja sulattaa lähtöhaikeuden palaa kurkusta. Teuvo istuu ikkunapaikalla, hänen ja valkoisen pumpulisen pilvimaton välissä, katsoo ajatuksissaan ulos lentokoneen pienestä soikeasta ikkunasta purren alahuultaan. Vahingossa, todennäköisesti, mutta Sebastianista on paljon hauskempi ajatella että tarkoituksella, ihan kiusallaan, tuntikausia kestävän lennon ensimmäisillä minuuteilla.

No, ei se mitään. Atlantin toisella puolella heillä on yötä päivää aikaa ottaa kaikki takaisin. Koko vuosi, jollei mitään odottamatonta tapahdu – kun NHL:sta on kyse, sekin mahdollisuus on aina pakko ottaa huomioon, että tapahtuu. Mutta siihen voi jonkin verran itsekin vaikuttaa, Sebastian sanoo itselleen päättäväisesti, ja väläyttää hymyn vaalean vieruskaverinsa suuntaan.

Onnen ja odotuksen tunne melkein huimaa, eikä se johdu pelkästä paine-erosta.

 

II

Uudet peliasut, kuvia. Uudet treeniasut, lisää kuvia. Hallille on pystytetty väliaikainen kuvausstudio, jonka vihreän taustan eteen pelaajia heivataan milloin mitäkin kuvausta varten. Puku ja solmio, kuva ja video.

Heidät pannaan vastakkain huuliltalukuleikin videointia varten, kuulokkeet peittävät toisen äänen. Sebastian repeää kikatuksiin puolittain pelkästä tilanteen tuomasta kutkuttavasta jännityksestä, ja Teuvo pyörittelee silmiään kameralle.

He eivät ole vielä kertoneet joukkueelle, se on… vähän kuin heidän suhteensa ei kuuluisi vielä kenellekään. Kuin heitä ympäröisi ohut herkkä kupla, jota he haluavat suojella, jossa tulee kylmä jos se puhkeaa ja ympäröivän maailman ilma meluineen ja saasteineen puhaltaa vapaasti sisään.

Sen sijaan että kumpikaan olisi luopunut asunnostaan, he ovat vaihtaneet avaimia. Kumpikin on purkanut matkalaukkunsa oman kämppänsä kaappeihin (rehellisesti sanottuna tämä on tapahtunut sitä mukaa kun vaatteita on otettu käyttöön matkalaukuista, kaappiin asti ne päätyvät vasta ensimmäisen pyykin jälkeen, molemmilla). Se tarkoittaa säännöllistä ravaamista kerrosten välillä, sillä sänkyjä he nyt eivät todellakaan tarvitse kuin yhtä kerrallaan. Eivätkä jääkaappeja. Tai ruokapöytiä.

 

III

Pelikoneiden kanssa on toinen juttu. Teuvo huomaa sen pian.

He tulevat eri reittejä kotiin treeneistä, Teuvolla on hieronta ja asiaa vaatekauppaan. Hänen asuntonsa on kotiin tullessa tyhjillään, joten hän suuntaa suoraa päätä alakertaan.

Sepe on sohvalla muttei käännä päätäkään oven suuntaan. Lähemmäs mennessä Teuvo huomaa syyn: Sepellä on päässä pelikuulokkeet, joista kuuluvan äänimaiseman läpi hän ei ole kuullut oven avautumista. TV-ruudulla näkyy olevan käynnissä jalkapallopeli, joskin aika hitaassa tilanteessa.

Teuvo hiipii sohvan selkänojan taakse ja laskee kätensä varovasti Sepen olkapäille. Tämä säpsähtää kuin sähköiskun saaneena ja älähtää ääneen. Sepe kääntää kasvonsa hitaasti ylöspäin. Huomatessaan Teuvon hän rypistää kulmiaan ja hento puna alkaa kohota hänen poskilleen.

”Jesse! Mikset varottanu?” Sepe huudahtaa moittivasti mikrofoniin samalla kun kääntää katseensa takaisin telkkariin. Teuvo huomaa vasta nyt, että ruudun kulmassa on pieni kuvaikkuna, joka ei kuulu peliin: siinä on Jesse Puljujärvi, joka nauraa silmät sikkaralla ja suu levällään hervotonta naurua, joka saa hänet hytkymään niin, että hän heiluu kuvan reunasta toiseen ja katoaa välillä puoliksi sen ulkopuolelle.

Sepe napsauttaa kuulokkeiden kytkintä ja Puljun hohotus tulvii huoneeseen kaiuttimien kautta.

”Olisitpa nähny ilmees” Jesse parahtaa naurunremakan seasta. ”Moi Teukka! Miten sä voit seurustella tollasen häviäjän kanssa?”

”Me ollaan tasoissa!” Sepe älähtää silmät palaen kilpaa poskiensa kanssa.

”Moi!” Teuvo sanoo ja heilauttaa kättä epämääräisesti Jessen kuvaa kohti. Hän ei ole koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi, että Sebastianin TV-ruutu on itse asiassa iso tietokoneen näyttö, eikä hänellä ole hajuakaan, mistä päin se ottaa kuvaa. ”Sori, mun ei ollut tarkoitus häiritä. Mä luulin että sä oot yksin”, hän lisää Sebastianin olkapäätä tökäten. ”Tai siis.” Onko Jesse läsnä huoneessa vai ei, miten sen nyt määrittelisi.

Sebastian siirtää katsomatta kätensä olkapäälleen, haparoi Teuvon käden omaansa ja puristaa sitä. ”Ei se mitään. Me oltiinkin just lopettamassa.”

”Vitut oltiin!” Jesse huutaa ruudulta. ”Mulla oli helvetin hyvä hyökkäys menossa! Toi on niin tyypillistä sua”, hän osoittaa kameraa kohti. ”Et jätä tätä tasapeliin, Sepe.”

Teuvo puristaa Sebastianin kättä, taputtaa häntä toisella kädellä olkapäälle ja kumartuu antamaan hänelle suukon poskelle.

”Näytä sille ettet todellakaan jätä”, hän sanoo matalalla äänellä Sebastianin korvaan. ”Mä lähden yläkertaan, tuu perässä kun oot hakannut ton.”

Sebastian palauttaa kätensä peliohjaimelle ja sipaisee viereensä kumartuneen Teuvon poskea pikaisesti omallaan. ”Nähhään”, hän sanoo.

”Moi Jesse! Oli kiva… nähdä”, Teuvo huikkaa ja vilkuttaa, tällä kertaa aika varmana että kamera on se pieni pyöreä täplä ruudun yläkehyksessä.

 

IV

Se on iso päätös, koko perheelle. Elämä uusiksi sen takia, kun poika haluaa pelata jääkiekkoa, ja kun hän on niin hyvä siinä, että toisetkin haluavat hänen pelaavan.

Torniossa asuvasta Jesse Puljujärvestä _kilpaillaan_. Ruotsalaiset olisivat valmiit tarjoamaan hädin tuskin teinivuosiin astuneelle 13-vuotiaalle pojalle aikuisuuden kynnykselle asti yltävää sopimusta, ja perhe joutuu neuvottelemaan tosissaan, mitä tehdä.

Lopulta päädytään siihen, että Kärpillä, joka kaiken lisäksi on koko perheen suosikkiseura, on kaikki – laadukas, pelaajaa kehittävä junioriorganisaatio, puitteet ja näytöt kunnossa. Menestystä, ja kuka ei sen osaksi haluaisi.

Tosin Jesselle on tärkeintä päästä pelaamaan. Sitä hän rakastaa, jäällä kiitämistä, mailaa ja kiekkoa, kiperien tilanteiden sykettä, joukkuepelin taikaa.

On Jessen pelastus, että jääkiekko on hänelle henki ja elämä. Uuteen ympäristöön siirtymistä, ikävää ja varhaisen itsenäistymisen painetta olisi mahdotonta kestää ilman pelin kaikkea määrittävää voimaa. Se on hänen maailmansa keskusakseli, pitää sen pystyssä, suunnassa, pyörimässä.

Sitä paitsi ilman näin kaikennielevää rakkautta lajiin Sebastian Aho ei olisi tullut hänen elämäänsä. Sebastian olisi saattanut jäädä Jesselle ja Jesse Sebastianille yhdeksi joukkuekaveriksi muiden joukossa, kanssapelaajaksi jonka kanssa tehdään kentällä se mikä kuuluu ja moikataan vielä vuosien jälkeenkin jos tunnistetaan, mutta kun sydämet sykkivät yhtä isosti ja samaan tahtiin, siitä on mahdollisuus syntyä jotain erityistä.

 

V

”Me luistellaan ympäriinsä ja yritetään nähdä toisemme”, Teuvo leukailee haastattelussa. On kuin Canesin suomalaisilla olisi jonkinlainen vaatimattomuuskisa meneillään, kummalta tulee itseironisempaa, omia saavutuksia vähättelevämpää läppää.

”Oli se ihan hienoa”, kuittaa Sebastian ensimmäisen maalinsa jälkeen.

Hänen katseensa hakeutuu tämän tästä viereistä paikkaa kohti, loiste syttyy hänen silmiinsä ja hymy käy täysin pidäkkeettömäksi kun häneltä viimein kysytään Teuvosta.

”Voi, se oli liekeissä tänään”, hän sanoo, silmät vilkkuen illan ehdotonta tähteä kohti.

Hän seisoo kädet lanteilla, toivoen ettei kukaan huomaa kuinka hän puristaa sormet valkoisena lonkkaluittensa korkeinta kohtaa hikisen T-paidan läpi. Koska muuten hän hyökkäisi sanojensa vakuudeksi fyysisesti samaan suuntaan, johon hänen katseensa väistämättä sinkoutuu, rutistaisi Teuvon luultavasti puolitukehduksiin silkasta onnesta ja ylpeydestä.

”Valmentaja käski ampua enemmän ja minä olen yrittänyt ampua enemmän. Joskus käy tuuri. Ei mulla ole koskaan ollut näin paljon hattuja”, Teuvo sanoo, ensimmäisen hattutemppunsa laukoneena.

_Mä sain olla osa sitä! Mä sain olla osa sitä!_ Sebastian hokee itselleen. Ei voi olla ihmeellisempää tunnetta kuin saada rakastaa ja tehdä töitä ja _onnistua_ yhdessä.

”Luistellaan ympäriinsä ja yritetään nähdä toisemme” -taktiikka on purrut, tämä on ollut yksi niistä maagisista illoista kun kaikki on kristallinkirkasta ja mahdollista. He ovat pystyneet hakeutumaan maalille yhdessä, kummallakin on paikka, on varaa siihen mailanliikkeeseen joka siirtää kiekon Sepeltä Teukalle, joka viileästi puolestaan siirtää sen maaliin.

Ja hatut lentävät.

Ja Sepe menettää kykynsä kameran edessä kettuiluun, sille on aikansa mutta se ei ole tänään.

Tänään hehkutaan.

 

VI

Joukkueen pelipäivät ovat kalenterissa hyvissä ajoin ennakkoon, mutta Sepe-Jesse-pelisessiot ilmaantuvat sinne kaoottisesti. Tai siltä se Teuvon mielestä vaikuttaa: Sebastian sanoo systeemiä hyvinkin selkeäksi ja pitää niin pitkän luennon heidän ja Jessen kotipeleistä, matkoista sekä kovista ja kevyistä treenipäivistä, että Teuvo luovuttaa kuuntelemisen jossain vaiheessa, katsoo vain Sepen huulien liikettä, silmien siristyksiä ja kulmien kurtistuksia tämän puhuessa.

Hän myöntää luulleensa, että pelipäivät olisivat harventuneet sen jälkeen, kun kausi alkaa.

Eivät ne harvene, ja Teuvo purisi mieluummin palan pois kielestään kuin sanoisi ääneen aavistuksensa, että online-pelistudio pyörisi Sepen sohvalla paljon harvemmin, jos se olisi vain hänen poikaystävästään kiinni. Sebastianin kavereista ei nimittäin oululaisen kuulleen puhu kukaan yhtään poikkipuoliseksi tulkittavaakaan sanaa.

Jesse tarvitsee elämäänsä jonkin jatkuvuutta edustavan elementin siinä vaiheessa, kun NHL-unelman siivet katkeavat aivan kauden alussa farmikomennuksella.

Haastattelussa pitkä poika nieleskelee harmiaan ja puhuu ammattilaisen tavoin siitä, miten AHL:ssa on tavoite kehittää omaa peliä ja saada lisäminuutteja. Sepen sohvalle avautuva tv-ruutu kertoo toisenlaisesta mielenmaisemasta. Räjähtävä ammus räiskäyttää ruudun täyteen punaista, ja kaiuttimista kuuluu ”Kuole saatana!”

Sebastian panee kampoihin, ei todellakaan anna periksi tai häviä tahallaan. Mutta ei myöskään ehdota, josko vaihdettaisiin vähän rauhallisempaan peliin.

Nyt ei ole sen aika.

 

VII

Jesse Puljujärvi voisi periaatteessa inhota Sebastian Ahoa. Ihan siitä lähtien, kun pienikokoinen kärppäpelaaja luistelee häntä vastaan, on ihan mahdoton väkkärä pidettäväksi kurissa, mättää maaleja. Vähän niin kuin oman joukkueensa vastine hänelle itselleen, jos rehellisiä ollaan.

Jesse voisi inhota tätä vielä enemmän, kun näkee vilauksen pojasta jään ulkopuolella, ja alkaa yhdistää nimiä ja asioita. Siis vittu oikeasti, seurapomon poika. Sen ei tarvitsisi edes osata mitään saadakseen peliaikaa. Merkkivaatteita, siistejä ja uusia, äiti varmaan juoksee Oulun kaupoissa kiillottamassa perheen pikku timanttia esittelykuntoon. Hiljainen jätkä mutta silti aina kavereita ympärillä; hymy herkässä mutta valikoivasti, se myös sammuu herkästi ja teräväpiirteiset pikku kasvot sulkeutuvat varautuneiksi, lähes umpimielisiksi, tummanruskeat nappisilmät vetäytyvät tarkkailemaan ympäristöä melkein pelottavan keskittyneesti.

Periaatteessa Ahon pientä poikaa - niin Jesse salaa ajattelee, vaikka kaveri on häntä vuoden vanhempi  - voisi inhota syvästikin, mutta käytäntö… noh.

Ensinnäkin, Jesse Puljujärvi ei nyt vain ole synnynnäinen ihmisvihaaja.

Toiseksi, siinä vaiheessa kun hän itse siirtyy Kärppiin, Sebastian tekee itsestään mahdottoman inhota.

Ehkä Harri Aho on käskenyt poikaansa olemaan kiltti uudelle tulokkaalle ja katsomaan, että tämä pääsee porukoihin mukaan. Ehkä hän on pitänyt kotona pitkän puhuttelun siitä, että yksin kaupunkiin muuttaneella 13-vuotiaalla ei ole helppoa, vaikka seura tekee kaikkensa arjen sujumisen eteen. Ehkä hän on muistuttanut siitäkin, että jääkiekko on joukkuepeli, eikä uusi kaveri ole kilpailija vaan kanssapelaaja, joka on houkuteltu ja hoidettu heille juuri siksi, että hänen halutaan auttavan joukkuetta, ja koko seuraa, vielä monissa ikäluokissa eteenpäin.

Tai sitten kenenkään ei ole tarvinnut käskeä Sebastiania, vaan hän tekee sen ihan itse. Hän on ensinnäkin, vastaansanomattomasti ja mutkattomasti, _kiva_ , ja sen lisäksi _hyvä_ , niin erinomainen, että hänen silmiinsä ei syty kateuden kytyä vaan innostuksen liekki kun hän tajuaa kohdanneensa vertaisensa, saaneensa kunnon taisteluparin.

Siitä se lähtee lentoon. Molemminpuolisesta kirittämisestä jäällä. Heille kummallekin on silminnähden tervetullutta, että on joku, joka osaa ja hoksaa, haluaa niin palavasti saada ovelan syöttökuvion kohdalleen että on valmis harjoittelemaan loputtomiin, puremaan jäätä luistimillaan kun toiset jo keräilevät kamojaan.

Siitä se alkaa, ja siitä kun pukukopissa on hauskaa, ja bussissa on paikka kaverin vieressä. Siitä, että molemmat ovat työmyyriä ja lahjakkuuksia.

Mitä pitemmälle kaudet ja vuodet kuluvat, sitä mahdottomammaksi käy erottaa toisistaan jääkiekon, Kärppien ja Sebastianin rooleja Jessen elämässä. Enimmäkseen hän on vain tietoinen siitä, miten tiiviisti ne kietoutuvat yhteen ja kiitollinen siitä, että ne kietoutuvat.

Pikku hiljaa heistä molemmista on tulossa myös tähtiä. He syöttävät toinen toisilleen, tekevät maaleja vuorovetoa, intuitiiviselta vaikuttavalla vauhdilla ja taidolla. Siinä on voimaa, joka on omiaan keräämään katseen seuraamaan juuri heitä. Taikaa, joka saa katsojan sydämen sykkimään hetken ajan kiivaammin, kuin pelin jännitys menisi tunteisiin vielä vähän tavallista enemmän.

 

VIII

Teuvo kiertää avainta lukossa, ja ovi raottuu kuin toiseen todellisuuteen. Pate Mustajärven karhea ääni raakkuu kaiuttimista _Tahdotko mut tosiaan Suhteeseen vakavaan_ ja Sebastian lojuu sohvalla shortseissa ja T-paidassa.

Teuvo vilkaisee refleksinomaisesti TV-ruutuun katsoakseen mikä peli sen tällä kertaa täyttää, mutta ei sitä täytä mikään peli vaan puolikas Jesse Puljujärven päätä. Toinen puoli piiloutuu juomatölkin taakse, sen kiiltävä alumiinipohja on kohotettuna kohti katsojaa.

Pulju laskee tölkin pöydälle kameran eteen pitkän kulauksen jälkeen, näyttäisi olevan olutta, ja virnistää.

”Ukkos tuli kotiin etkä sano ees päivää!” hän huutaa musiikin päälle.

Teuvo on lähestynyt olohuonetta tarkoittamattaan niin varovaisin askelin, että Sebastian ei ole taaskaan kääntynyt häntä kohti.

Nyt hän kääntyy, tai oikeastaan kallistaa päänsä taakse sohvan käsinojan yli ja katsoo Teuvoa ylösalaisin, kaljapullo kädessä ja muutama pöydällä.

”Kippis beibi!” Sebastian virnistää.

”No hei ittelles”, Teuvo sanoo, ei kovin vaikuttuneena.

Jesse purskahtaa nauruun tv-ruudussa, Sebastian kohottautuu ja kääntyy istumaan jalat pöydällä.

”Puljulla oli vähän tylsää”, Sebastian sanoo kuin selityksenä, ja viittoo telkkaria kohti lasipullollaan niin että juoma kuohuu sen kaulaan asti ja meinaa loiskua suulta ulos. ”Me keksittiin pitää yllä suomalaisia perinteitä. Kalsarikännit. Juodaan viinaa kotisohvalla ja kuunnellaan Eppuja.”

Teuvo katsoo häntä hitaasti. ”Toi on kyllä Popeda”, hän virkkoo yksikantaan.

”Oho”, Sebastian sanoo. ”Pulju, vaiha biisiä!” hän huikkaa kameraan katsoen.

Jesse kumartuu näpräämään jotain, katsoo kameran ohi, ilmeisestikin tietokoneen näyttöä.

_Lapsuuteni kesät sumuun vajonneet  
palasiksi muistojeni  läjään hajonneet _

Sävelet ovat hitaita ja haikeita, ja Jessen tavallinen iloinen hymy alkaa pyyhkiytyä pois hänen kasvoiltaan.

_Palapelin kokosin paksuin rukkasin  
ihmetellen minne kaikki palat hukkasin_

Jesse niiskaisee, pyyhkäisee silmiään ja katsoo sivuille, ylöspäin. ”Ei helvetti”, hän mutisee, nojaa kyynärpäänsä polveen ja painaa kasvonsa käteen, sormet tiukasti suljettuja silmäluomia vasten.

”Jesse”, Sebastian sanoo hiljaa. Hän nousee pois sohvalta, menee kumarassa niin lähelle televisiota kuin pääsee, istuutuu sen eteen lattialle polviensa päälle ja asettaa kämmenensä tv-ruutua vasten, välittämättä yhtään siitä miten naurettavalta ele vaikuttaa. ”Me pelataan vielä vastakkain. Ihan oikeesti. Vielä tällä samalla kauvella. Teet vaan vitusti töitä. Ei ne kauan ilman sua pärjää.”

Jesse kohottaa päätään tv-ruudussa ja nyökkää aluksi, mutta alkaa kohta hänen katseensa alkaa haeskella kummastuneena sitä, missä Sebastian oikein istuu ja miksi. Kasvojen toinen puoli kohoaa kulmakarvoista suupieleen asti kysyvään ilmeeseen. 

Sitten Jesse alkaa nauraa, mutta pyyhkii samalla silmiään.

”Voi Seppo”, hän sanoo, ja kohottaa kämmenensä sormet levällään kohti kameraa, niin että se melkein peittää näkymän, hymyilevät, kosteat kasvot vilkkuvat osittain sormien välistä. ”On mullakin sua ikävä, mutta jos mä yritän halata tota kameraa, se menee kyllä kokonaan peittoon.”

Sebastian antaa kätensä valua pois kuvaruudulta, hetken aikaa nolostuneena, mutta vilkaisu sormiensa välistä hekottelevaan Jesseen saa naurunpurskahduksen nousemaan hänen omillekin huulilleen. Hän nostaa kätensä hetkeksi omaa kameraansa kohti, mutta naurun voima hytkyttää häntä jo niin, että käsivarsi painuu hervottomana alas.

Kohta nettiyhteyden molemmissa päissä kieritään lattialla hekottamassa.

Teuvo katsoo päältä kädet lanteilla ja pudistaa hiljalleen päätään, puristaa huulensa yhteen hymyä pidätellen ja pyöräyttää silmiään.

”Onko tää jotain pohjoista hysteriaa jota mä en vaan voi ymmärtää?” hän kysyy huvittuneena.

 

IX

Sebastian on paitsi _kiva_ ja _hyvä_ , joskus myös _ihana_.

Niin Jesse muistaa joskus ajatelleensa. _Sepe on ihana, ihana kuin tytöt._

Hän muistaa myös milloin.

Se oli joku junnuaikojen pelireissu kun kaikki oli Niin Vitun Paskaa kuin elämä vain voi naamalle heittää. Aikataulu mätti omituisesti, ensin kiirehdittiin henki kurkussa ja sitten jouduttiin odottamaan. Järjestelyt olivat jotenkin ihan perseestä muutenkin, ja heiltä oli porukkaa sairaana, ja juuri kun näytti että he vääntävät tappion tasuriksi ja mahdollisuus olisi jopa voittoon, koko illan ihan persesilmällä viheltänyt tuomari teki jonkun viime hetken paniikkiratkaisun, hylkäsi Jessen maalin ja kaikki valui hukkaan.

Sitä paitsi Jessen isällä oli toista viikkoa putkeen tuplavuoroja töissä, eikä hän eikä äiti ollut päässyt katsomaan Jesseä kertaakaan pitkään aikaan. Tuohon peliin äidin oli tarkoitus tulla paikalle vaikka se oli vierasottelu, mutta Jessen pikkusisko oli alkanut oksentaa ja lähtö oli pakko perua.

Sepe tiesi mistä tuuli, näki sen, vaikkei Jesse mitään puhunutkaan.

Pukukopissa, puolihuolimattomien jääkylmien suihkujen (puitteet olivat, kirjaimellisesti, perseestä alusta loppuun asti) ja pukemisen jälkeen, Sepe tuli hänen viereensä, kietoi käsivarren hartioitten ympäri, piti kiinni lujasti, mitään sanomatta, keinutti heitä molempia hiljaa sivuttain.

Jesse nukahti bussiin ikkunapaikalle, tunsi nukahtaessaan unen läpi, kuinka Sepe katsoi vierestä sivusilmällä, tarkkaillen, vartioiden.

Hän heräsi keskellä pimeyttä siihen, että bussi ei liikkunut, huomasi ikkunasta huoltoaseman valot. Iltapalalle pysähtynyt joukkue oli jo ulkona linja-autosta heitä kahta lukuun ottamatta.

Jesse kohottautui istumaan ja tapaili hymyä, mutta sitten se vain tuli jostain, kasaantuneen väsymyksen ja pettymysten ja yksinäisyyden aalto. Hän tunsi kasvojensa vääntyvän irvistykseen, silmiin kihosi kyyneliä.

Sebastian nousi omalta istuimeltaan ja otti häntä kädestä. ”Jesse”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja istui hänen syliinsä. Sepe kiersi käsivartensa hänen kaulaansa, ei sanonut enää mitään, halasi vain tiukasti.

 

Oulussa bussi jätti heidät hallin parkkipaikalle. Sepeä oltiin vastassa, Ahojen auto höyrysi tyhjäkäynnillä pimeän yötaivaan alla, Jesseä odotti nurkan takana telineessä valoton polkupyörä.

”Heitetään Pulju kottiin”, Sepe huikkasi äidilleen, joka oli kumartunut sisäpuolelta matkustajan puolen etuoven kahvaan ja avannut sen kutsuvasti raolleen poikaansa varten. ”Tule”, hän sanoi Jesselle, nyökäyttäen päätään sivusuuntaan autoa kohti.

Jessellä ei ollut ikävä pyöräänsä, ja Sepe ohjasi heidät molemmat takapenkille.

Auton lämmössä Jessen teki mieli ummistaa silmänsä, mutta kämpille ei ollut pitkä matka. Hän ajatteli hiljaista porraskäytävää, jonka loisteputkilamput värisivät ennen kuin syttyivät kunnolla, ja jonka kiviseinistä omat askelet kaikuivat aavemaisesti. Harmi, että Kalis oli Oulaisissa potemassa poskiontelotulehdusta.

”Tuu meille yöksi”, Sepe sanoi samalla hetkellä kun hänen äitinsä laittoi suuntavilkun päälle kääntyäkseen kohta Jessen pihaan. ”Voihan Pulju tulla, äiti?”

”Totta kai.”

”En mää tiiä”, Jesse epäröi.

”Sitten mää tuun teille”, Sepe sanoi rauhallisesti, silmät näyttivät pimeässä autossa pikimustilta.

”Ei mulla oo mittään mukana kun ei pitäny yöpyä.”

”Käy hakemassa. Mää tuun mukkaan.”

Kahdet askelet eivät kaikuneet rapussa yhtään niin aavemaisesti, eikä Jesse tarvinnut mielestään kuin hammasharjan ja vaihtokalsarit.

”Koulureppu”, Sepe muistutti. ”Huomisen kirjat.”

Jesse ei ollut edes uhrannut ajatusta sille, että huomenna oli koulupäivä. Ei olisi ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän olisi tullut luokkaan vain osa tavaroista mukanaan ja selvinnyt synnynnäisellä supliikillaan ja aurinkoisella selityksellä ilman kaukana asuvia vanhempia huolestuttavaa Wilma-merkintää.

 

Leena oli laittanut Jesselle lakanat sillä aikaa kun pojat kävivät vuorotellen suihkussa – väsytti, mutta lämmin vesi tuntui pitkän illan jälkeen todella tarpeelliselta.

Sebastianin huoneen nojatuolista auki taiteltu vaahtomuovipatja ei ollut mukavin mahdollinen sänky, ja pituuskin oli vähän siinä ja siinä – kun Jesse nojasi kyynärpäällään tyynyyn, varpaat roikkuivat patjan päädystä lattialle.

Sepe osoitti niitä ja naurahti. ”Tuu tänne”, hän sanoi ja perääntyi omalla sängyllään seinän viereen tehden tilaa toiselle laidalle.

Olisi pitänyt jo nukkua, mutta he loikoilivat vierekkäin, katsoivat kattoon ja juttelivat hiljaa; purkivat peliä liioitellen joukkuekavereita kaatanutta flunssa-aaltoa ja tuomarin sokeutta kunnes molempia nauratti.

Nauru hiipui ja vaihtui haukotuksiin. Sebastian kääntyi kyljelleen ja katseli Jessen kasvoja, kunnes tämä huomasi sen ja katsoi takaisin.

”Nää oot kyllä paras pellaaja mitä meille on tullu muualta. Hyvä kun tulit Kärppiin”, Sebastian sanoi vakavana, kämmenet tyynyä vasten olevan poskensa alla.

Jesse hymyili. Ei Sepe ollut ikinä ennen sanonut sitä niin suoraan.

”Mustakin on hyvä että tulin”, hän vastasi.

Sepe siristi silmiään, kääntyi vatsalleen, levitti kyynärpäänsä sivuille ja tökkäsi Jesseä varpailla sääreen.

”Mees nukkuun siitä”, hän sanoi.

Nojatuolista auki taiteltu vaahtomuovipatja Sebastianin huoneen lattialla ei ollut mukavin mahdollinen sänky, mutta Jesse nukkui yönsä paremmin kuin aikoihin.

 

X

Jesse ei ole juuri ehtinyt pelikoneelle sen jälkeen kun Edmonton kutsui taas, eikä Sebastian ole ilmaissut olevansa siitä yhtään pahoillaan. Hänellä on Teuvon kanssa ihan tarpeeksi tekemistä vapaa-aikansa kuluksi, kiitos vain, yksityiskohdat hymyilyttävät pitkälle seuraavaan päivään ja purkautuvat vaivihkaisena vilkuiluna kopissa, huulta purren pidäteltyinä hymyinä.

Mutta yhdelle sunnuntaille turnaus saadaan kasaan, pitkästä aikaa. Jotenkin sekä Sebastianilla että Jessellä on sellainen tunne, että latua näkyy vaihteeksi eteenpäin vähän pitemmälle, katseen fokuksen voi siirtää vähän omia monoja kauemmas horisonttiin. Voisi olla kiva viettää aikaa vähän isommallakin porukalla. Katsoa mitä kellekin kuuluu.

Läheltä on helpoin aloittaa.

”Tuu säkin mukaan”, Sebastian sanoo Teuvolle, ja tämä kantaa koneensa ja telkkarinsa Sebastianin olohuoneeseen, mikä on tietysti vähän epäreilua, sillä toiset kaksi osallistuvat mittelöön netin välityksellä.

 

Pate hakkaa kaikki, Sebastian puhkuu silmät leimuten vastalauseita, Pulju hohottaa hänen kiukuttelulleen niin että on liukua alas sohvalta ja Teuvo vilkuilee Sepen suuntaan salavihkaisen himokkaasti, sillä kiivastumisen aiheuttama adrenaliiniryöppy kantaa yleensä makuuhuoneen puolelle asti erittäin makoisin seurauksin.

Höpötellään niitä näitä, aluksi kelloon katsomatta, mutta jossain vaiheessa siihenkin vilkaistaan.

”Pitäsköhän mennä nukkumaan, huomenna on kuitenkin pelipäivä”, Pate aloittaa ensimmäisenä.

Ajatus ei haittaa muitakaan.

”Oli hauskaa. Öitä,” Jesse huikkaa ja sammuttaa videoyhteyden.

Teuvo ottaa Sebastianilta peliohjaimen käsistä ja sammuttaa hänen laitteensa, tekee sitten saman omalleen. Hän vetää nuoremman pelaajan kainaloonsa – Sebastian on häntä vähän isompi, mutta tykkää silti joskus olla se, joka saa käpertyä toisen kylkeen, käsivarren alle – ja kampailee harvakseltaan sormillaan tämän tukkaa.

”Ollaanko täällä yötä? Ei jaksais alkaa kantaa kamoja takas”, hän sanoo.

Sebastian näprää hänen hihaansa. ”Ollaan vaan”, hän vastaa verkkaisesti.

Teuvo suukottaa päälakea, sileässä ruskeassa tukassa tuoksuu vähän hiki mutta se on ihana, tuttu tuoksu.

”Seppo”, hän aloittaa, ”pitäsköhän meidän vähän miettiä tätä asumiskuviota?”

Sebastian kääntää päätään, oikeastaan nostaa leukaansa ja katsoo häntä kysyvästi silmiin lähes ylösalaisin.

”Mitä nää meinaat?” hän kysyy.

”Jos ostettais talo”, Teuvo sanoo, ”olis vähän väljempää.”

Sebastian rypistää kulmiaan, ei tyytymättömänä vaan sanoja selvästi punniten. ”Miksei sitä vois kattella”, hän sanoo lopulta.

Teuvon kasvot syttyvät hymyyn. ”Sinne vois ottaa vaikka koiran.”

”Tai kissan”, Sebastian ehdottaa.

”Ai jaa”, Teuvo vastaa ja mutristaa suutaan, ”Ehkä me mietitään vielä.”

Muuta hän ei vähään aikaan sanokaan, sillä Sebastian upottaa sormensa hänen lyhyisiin niskahiuksiinsa ja vetää hänet hitaaseen, syvään suudelmaan.

Se on, Teuvon mielestä, aika hyvä alku keskustelulle.

Ja kun sitä on jatkunut jonkin aikaa, hän alkaa olla vakuuttunut siitä, että heidän kannattaa hommata talo, jossa on tilaa sekä kissalle että koiralle.

 

**LOPPU**

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitusmusiikkia:  
> Frigg: Return from Helsinki  
> JVG: Nelisilmä  
> Juha Tapio: Sinun vuorosi loistaa  
> Popeda: Tahdotko mut tosiaan  
> Eppu Normaali: Kaikki häipyy, on vain nyt  
> Suvi Teräsniska: Pettävällä jäällä (säv. & san. Juha Tapio)  
> JVG: Hombre
> 
> \--  
> Kiitos kun luit! Kaikki kommentit tervetulleita!


End file.
